The purpose of the Underserved Populations Core (UPC) is to provide a culturally competent framework for achieving the specific aims of the Administrative Core, Theory, Research Methods & Technology Core and the Dissemination Core. UPC activities will extend the capabilities of nurse researchers with studies of diverse populations underserved by the present health care system and stimulate the use of strategies for implementing community-based interventions. While the other three Center Cores focus on the administration of the Center, the theoretical and technical aspects of research and dissemination of findings, the UPC will focus on promoting the multicultural awareness, sensitivity, and competence essential to building relationship with underserved populations, which will then be translated into the design and implementation of community-based intervention for underserved populations. The specific aims of the UPC core are to: 1. Promote multicultural awareness, sensitivity, and competence in designing and conducting research on community-based interventions among diverse and underserved populations. 2. Facilitate relationship-building between researchers and research participants who are members of underserved populations. 3. Monitor the progress of pilot investigators in addressing multicultural issues of awareness, sensitivity, and competence in conducting research on community-based interventions among diverse and underserved populations. 4. Facilitate the interpretation and dissemination of findings from pilot studies to underserved targe populations. 5. Plan and implement Summer Research Institutes for Center affiliates and investigators to promote the development and testing of community-based interventions for underserved populations.